Celebloth Is My Name
by Nerweniel
Summary: This is a story about Celebloth Nerweniel, the SECOND and almost forgotten daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel! Please review! CHAPTER 2 UP!!!!
1. The Lady's Baby

Under the starlight – and the light of a few candles – Celeborn was examining some maps in his office. It was already late and he wanted to go to bed, but he was worried.   
Large amounts of Orcs were wandering through Middle-Earth, and though they were still far away from Lórien, Celeborn did not feel comfortable. Orcs were able to travel fast, and he did not want to be surprised be a mass of Orcs at the borders of the Golden Wood!  
He knew he should have done this by day, but, well, Galadriel, his wife, was in advanced state of pregnancy and she hadn't felt very well. She had not complained, no, as she never did, but he could read it in her eyes. So he had taken her out for a short walk in the woods, together with their daughter, Celebrían, who was about to get a baby sister or brother. But the short walk had become a long walk, because Galadriel grew tired and had to rest on a tree stump, and…  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
"Yes?"  
A shy-looking maid came in.   
"My Lord, it seems like the Lady is getting her baby!"   
Celeborn jumped up.   
"Where is she?"  
"In your room. The servants whom Lord Elrond had sent from Imladris are with her."  
"Good."  
Elrond, a good friend of Celeborn and Galadriel, had sent a few servants from Imladris, because Imladris was the centre of medical civilization, to help the Lady with the pregnancy and birth.  
Celeborn rushed through the corridors. Before Celebríans door, he hesitated.   
Suddenly, a silver-haired head came out of the door.  
"Ada, why are all these people…running around like that?"  
She yawned, Elrond saw she almost fell asleep standing up.  
He lead his daughter back to her bed.   
"Your mom is getting her baby, so it seems. You can go back to sleep, Celebrían, I will come and wake you if the baby is born."  
She nodded and fell asleep again.   
Celeborn smiled and went back to the corridor. He had sounded sure and happy, but he didn't was so. He felt worried. The baby was two months too early.   
And it hadn't been an easy pregnancy… He knew that there was a big chance of the baby being dead. But he didn't want to think about that.  
Finally, he arrived at their room. Galadriel lay down on the bed, and when she saw him, she smiled, comforting. But it didn't comfort him. She didn't complain, as Galadriel did never complain. She was pretty strong of body, but especially, she was very strong of mind. And he knew that she would fight for this baby. But she did look… unhealthy.   
Her skin was… not white, as usual, but just…well…pale. And the sweat dropped of her face… And though she did not cry nor scream, he saw her biting her lips, everytime she felt a contraction. He took her hand.   
"I-will make it!" she whispered, groaning, "I will let this child live!"  
A sad memory overtook Celeborn. A memory of a miscarriage, long ago, before even Celebrían was born. He swallowed his tears away.   
"Yes, meleth-nîn, my love, you will make it! You can, you can let the baby live, my love, you can!"  
She smiled as Celeborn kissed her lips, and for a moment, her pain seemed to melt away.  
But then…it returned heavier than ever. She felt tears in her eyes.   
"No… It – will – live!"  
Norwenië, one of the servants from Imladris, encouraged the Lady.  
"Come on, mylady. Keep pushing!"  
Galadriel nodded laboriously.   
Celeborn kissed her hand.  
"You can do it, meleth-nîn. You can do everything. I knew it from the very first time I met you. You can do everything. Do you remember, my love, do you remember our meeting in Doriath? I loved you from the very first moment I saw you. But you weren't some stupid maiden who fell in my arms immediately. No- you were something else, my love, you still are. Do you remember the day that you went to Elu Thingol to ask his approval to marry me?"  
She laughed and cried at the same time.  
"Yes… his face was… something to… remember." She was panting now.  
"Yes, mylady, one more push, yes!" Norwenië muttered.  
Then, Galadriel gave a cry. The first and the last during the birth, and suddenly, Norwenië held a very small baby in her arms. She washed it immediately and then gave it to Galadriel.  
"Congratulations. It is a girl!" she smiled, but secretly she wondered if it would stay alive. She gave a hint when she asked "Have you thought about a name?"  
Galadriel hesitated. "Well…we… Will she stay alive?" she then asked directly.  
"I do not know, mylady. But… if, in the morning, she still lives, I think she'll stay alive."  
Galadriel nodded. "She'll stay alive. She will!"  
Celeborn agreed. "If she will be as strong as her mother, I am sure she will."  
"And if she'll be as peaceful and wise as her father, she certainly will." Galadriel smiled as she gave the bundle with the baby to Celeborn.  
Celeborn felt a little… uncomfortable. In fact, he felt…very large.   
Galadriel laughed. "She will not break, Celeborn, you can touch her!"  
Carefully, he stroked her little cheek. The baby opened her eyes, her clear grey eyes, like her father's..   
"She, she has my eyes…" he whispered touched. "And your hair!"   
Galadriel smiled. "My big, strong hero is touched, isn't he. Yes, our daughter is a little miracle. Our miracle."  
Suddenly, Celebrían walked into the room and ran over to her little sister.  
"Oh, how cute! I have a…" She quickly took a look under the blanket. "sister!"   
Galadriel and Celeborn laughed. "Indeed."  
"Naneth-nîn, has she got a name yet?"  
Galadriel shook her head sadly. "No. We do not know if she will stay alive…"  
"Oh."  
Celeborn smiled a warm smile. "Go back to bed, Celebrían, sell-nîn. You are sleepy."  
The girl smiled. "Indeed I am. Goodnight ada, goodnight, nana, goodnight, baby sis!" 


	2. Celebloth

"Galadriel?" Celeborn turned round in bed. In the moonlight, he saw his wife sitting next to the cradle of the newborn daughter.  
"Galadriel!" he repeated a bit louder.  
She seemed to sleep.   
"Galadriel!"  
"Yes?" She opened her eyes.   
Celeborn stood up and began sternly "You may be worried about the baby, but you have just given birth and you have to rest. Come on, meleth-nîn, you are going to bed."  
"What?" she protested drowsily.  
He carefully lifted her up and laid her on the bed.  
"But…but…Celeborn, the baby!"  
He tried to comfort her, though he did not feel comforted himself   
"You cannot help the baby. She has to fight is out herself. I am sorry, meleth-nîn," he added when he saw the tears in her eyes. "but that's the way it is. Just try to sleep, my love. You have to sleep now."   
He embraced her and slowly, she closed her eyes.  
"Maybe you are right. Goodnight, my love."  
She fell asleep.  
Celeborn laid himself down next to her.  
"Goodnight, meleth-nîn, goodnight!"  
  
In the morning, Galadriel woke up early. She roused her husband.  
"Celeborn. Celeborn.'  
"Galadriel." he smiled as he kissed her.  
"The baby…"  
"Yes. Let us see…"  
Celeborn walked over to the cradle, with his wife on his arm.  
The baby's eyes were open, and she looked so much healthier as she had looked in the night.  
"Galadriel, she lives!"  
She wrapped her arms around him.   
"Yes, my love, our baby girl lives!"  
"A name, we need a name now, meleth-nîn."  
"Yes… Do you want to choose one?"  
He kissed her tenderly and they sat down.  
"We will choose together, my love."  
"Yes… Look at her hair, Celeborn."  
"Silver and gold. But mostly gold… Like you…"  
"Yes… But we will call her after the silver. To show that the minority isn't always inferior…"  
"Celeb…. And then…"  
"We already have a silver queen…"  
"Loth… Celebloth… Silver flower."  
Galadriel smiled warmly.   
"Celebloth you said, Celebloth she will be." 


	3. Celebloth Is My Name!

"Na-na!" smiled Celebloth. "A-da!"  
Galadriel laughed. "Yes, little one." She cuddled her daughter.  
Celebloth smiled. "Nana."   
The girl was now one and a half year old… She could not walk yet, but she crawled around in the palace, so that every servant was constantly looking down to make sure he did not step on the little princess. Indeed the girl could crawled around in an incredible high speed, and she tried to open every door she saw.  
Galadriel sighed. Her second daughter was…extremely active and…well…wild.  
Much wilder than Celebrían had ever been. She smiled. She realized that she recognized herself in her daughter. The little Galadriel, when she was still called Artanis, had been, like, the wildest girl ever seen. Maybe because she had got four older brothers. She remembered them, five little boys, of whom the youngest was a girl…  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" Galadriel asked confusedly.  
Celebrían opened the door.   
"Nana, Elrond is here." she muttered shyly and she ran away.  
Galadriel stood up. "Elrond!" She embraced him. "How nice to see you! It is a long time ago since you last visited us!"  
Elrond smiled. "Indeed it is, Galadriel, I am sorry. But these orcs… Oh, whatever. Is this your newborn daughter?"  
"Newborn? She is almost two years old!" smiled Galadriel.   
"Well…yes she is… but I haven't seen her yet. When I last saw you, you were still pregnant.  
"Yes." Galadriel laughed. "Celebloth! Come here, little one!" She lifted up her crawling daughter.   
"Nana, nana!"   
"Yes, nana. Say hello to Elrond."  
"Rond? Rond?" the child muttered.  
"Yes, Elrond." Elrond smiled. "And what is your name, little one?"  
"Celeloth! CeleBloth." she corrected herself. "Celebloth is my name!"  
She crawled out of her mother's arms and grabbed Elrond's leg. She tried to pull herself up. For a split second, she stood alone. Then, she fell down again. But she did not cry, she just tried again.   
  
Gently, Galadriel unfastened her daughter from Elrond's leg, and took her on her arm.   
"See? She never cries! She just tries again. Yes, she's a little fighter. A go-getter."  
Elrond smiled. "Sounds familiar."  
"Yes…she is more like me than Celebrían is. A little tomboy. In fact, sometimes it scares me. It's like trying to bring up yourself!"  
Elrond laughed. "Well-"  
Suddenly, Celeborn came in. He welcomed his friend.   
"Elrond! Glad to welcome you back in our palace! I am sure you have met my daughter?"  
"Yes, I have… I have to congrulate you, Celeborn, she's a nice little lady!"  
"Yes… I have come to tell you that dinner is ready. Are you coming with me?"  
"Yes, thank you. I am starving. By the way, I want to have a talk with you, later. About something…important."  
"Oh, not those Orcs again. Forget about them, just today. We'll have a talk tomorrow or so."  
"Well…It's not really about the Orcs…but, oh whatever. Are we going to the dining room."  
"Yes. Does milady want to join me?" Celeborn asked.  
Galadriel smiled and laughed. "Are you talking to me or Celebloth?"  
"Both of you."   
"Oh, well… We'd like to join you, milord!" 


	4. Galadriel

"Elrond!" Celebloth, the little Galadriel, as she was often called, threw herself into his arms.   
"Welcome again! It seems years ago since you last visited us!"  
The Elf-lord smiled and stroked her golden hair. "Just a few months, little Princess. And now, I've come with a special purpose!"  
"Oh yes?" the elven-girl smiled curiously. "And what may that be?"  
Elrond laughed. "You will hear it…later… But by the way, how old are you now?"   
"I just became ten. But, hey, you are changing subject! Come on, I want to know!"  
Elrond smiled mysteriously. Suddenly, he whispered "It has something to do with your sister. But, where are your parents? I haven't seen them yet."  
Celebloth smiled. "They are upstairs. Come with me, I will bring you to them. By the way, I know what's your special purpose is."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes. You are going to marry her, of course." the girl answered dryly and stepped upon the stairs.  
Elrond's mouth fell open. She had guessed right.  
  
As they entered the room, Galadriel and Celeborn stood up.   
"Welcome, Elrond!" smiled Galadriel.  
Elrond bowed lowly, but Celeborn pulled him up again.   
"You don't have to bow," he laughed. "…friend!"  
Elrond smiled. "Thank you, Celeborn. I-I will come to the point, because I cannot stay long. I- have come to ask something- permission."  
Galadriel laughed. "I thought so. I and Celeborn talked about it- with Celebrían. And we agreed that you can marry her."  
Elrond's mouth fell open. "How- did you know that."  
Celebloth smiled. "I knew it, I knew it."   
Galadriel smiled. "Did you, little one? Well, Elrond, first, it was obvious to everybody, even to little Celebloth, that you were totally in love with Celebrían, but you just didn't dare to ask our approval to marry her. Second, I recognized my own uncertainty in yours…"  
"Your own uncertainty?" Elrond frowned.   
Celeborn laughed "Yes. Galadriel was like, the first woman ever that proposed to a man. To me. You should have seen Elu Thingol's face!"  
"Yes." Galadriel smiled. "And third- she told me of that kiss."  
The blood rushed to Elrond's face. Two months ago- on his last visit to Lórien- he had confessed his feelings for Celebrían to her. She had told him that she had the same feelings- and they had kissed.   
Galadriel saw his embarrassment and smiled comfortingly.  
"You cannot stop love, Elrond. Do not feel embarrassed."  
He smiled again. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Celebloth opened it.  
There stood Celebrían, shy, but shining.   
"Yes, my daughter." Celeborn smiled softly. "Your waiting has come to an end. You can marry him."  
And on that moment, Celeborn, Galadriel and even Celebloth saw Celebrían's face change. From her ever-shy and ever-calm eyes now shone a different light as she threw herself into Elrond's arms. And the mighty elf-lord suddenly resembled very much a young lad who had just arranged his very first date.   
And Galadriel smiled and saw that it was good. 


	5. A Little Nerwen

And a few months later- the marriage was finally there. Galadriel, Celeborn, Celebloth and Celebrían made the long journey to Imladris. It was the first time Celebloth visited Imladris, and she held her mother's hand fast. It was a gesture that she usually found childish, but now, she needed to pinch something. The palace of Imladris was so much bigger than that in Lothlórien. And there were so many rooms… Galadriel felt her ever-stout daughter tremble, and she pinched her hand.  
  
"Yes, it is very large. I know. It's a very impressing palace. But you'll get used to it- I'm sure." she smiled.  
  
Celebloth nodded doubtfully. "Sure…"  
  
But Galadriel was right. In a few days, Celebloth ran through the palace as she had never done otherwise. And on the day of the wedding, she shone as much as her older sister did.  
  
Galadriel had decorated her long, wavy hairs with delicate elanor flowers, and she was wearing a white gown that was an almost exact copy of that of her sister.  
  
But… a few hours before the marriage, Galadriel suddenly realized that she had lost something.   
  
Her daughter!  
  
"Celeborn, where is Celebloth? Celebrían? Elrond?"  
  
But nobody knew where the little lady was.  
  
"Celebloth? Celebloth!"  
  
The longer she searched, the angrier she got.  
  
"Celebloth, here, now!"  
  
Desperately, she ran out the palace, to the gardens.  
  
But she didn't find Celebloth.   
  
When she found one of Celebloths shoes next to the lake, she became worried.  
  
"Celebloth! Celebloth! Oh, please, Celebloth, give answer! Celebloth! Oh, Celebloth…."  
  
She was almost crying, and sat down under a tree.  
  
"Oh, Celebloth…"  
  
But then, all of a sudden, a strange package fell in her arms.  
  
"Hello nana!"  
  
Surprised and confused, Galadriel looked at her daughter.  
  
Then, she suddenly gave her a soft, yet stern slap on the cheek.  
  
"Do- not- do- that- ever- again!"  
  
Celebloths lips began to tremble.  
  
"Oh, come here!"  
  
Galadriel embraced her daughter and kissed her forehead.  
  
Tears stood in her eyes.  
  
"I was so frightened, Celebloth. So frightened."  
  
"I am sorry, nana, I am so sorry!"  
  
Lifting her daughter up, Galadriel smiled.  
  
"It is alright." She took up her daughter's shoe en walked back to the palace with Celebloth in her arms.   
  
Celeborn came running towards them.  
  
"Celebloth! Where have you been?"  
  
In his eyes was more worry than anger.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The girl nodded and Galadriel smiled.  
  
"She is. But, Celeborn, I want to give her a second name. A mother name, as is usual for the Noldor, my people."  
  
Celeborn smiled. "Yes, my love? What name do you want to give her?"  
  
Celebloth nodded curiously.  
  
"I want to name her Nerweniel, what means as well "Daughter of Nerwen" as "Little tomboy" and she is both."  
  
Celebloth laughed and released herself from her mothers arms.  
  
"I am Celebloth Nerweniel, I am Celebloth Nerweniel!"  
  
Galadriel slowly shook her head.  
  
"She is a nerwen…" 


End file.
